


Rung X Fem-Reader - First Times

by writeyouin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Come Eating, F/M, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: You and Rung have a healthy loving relationship, but after a while, you have to bring up the topic of sex since he hasn't; it results in a night of pleasure.





	Rung X Fem-Reader - First Times

Ever since you’d asked Rung out, things had been running smoothly between the two of you, it was by far the healthiest relationship you’d ever been in and every day, he made you feel treasured, often reminding you how much he cared for you in little ways such as notes he left in his hab-suite, or light kisses to your forehead.

However, while the mentality of the relationship was fine you didn’t want physiological differences to limit the physical aspects of it. You’d waited a while, putting off that particular conversation at the fear that Rung may not feel the same way, but since he wasn’t a mind-reader and evidently not likely to bring it up, the task fell to you. You’d planned to bring the topic up when you next saw him, and that was now, in his hab-suite where the two of you often spent free time together. You were sat on the desk as Rung sat writing a report on one of his earlier appointments. Absentmindedly, he moved to pull you in his lap, only stopping when you became rigid at the touch.

“(Y/N),” he said softly, “is something wrong?”

You could tell from the way he was looking at you that he was examining your posture and expression for any hint of what was bothering you. “I wouldn’t say wrong exactly, I was just having a thought… more of a wonderment really,” You picked at your nails, not meeting Rung’s gaze.

He put his datapad down, switching off the screen to protect patient confidentiality. “Would you like to talk about it?”

“…I’m not really sure where to start.”

“That’s quite alright, simply take a deep breath, clear your mind, and-”

“I WANT TO HAVE SEX!” You blurted, covering your mouth slowly with both hands afterwards.

“Oh!” He said, shocked by the outburst. “Alright, we can talk about that, after all, we’re both healthy adults, it would make sense that we’d discuss it sooner or later.”

“I- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scream it at you like that- God, I’m such an idiot-”

“No,” Rung said, almost firmly. “Nobody in here is an idiot. (Y/N), you had a query that was bothering you, now that it’s been brought into the light, we’ll discuss it in a healthy manner, without any name-calling. Okay?”

You took a deep breath, nodding in agreement.

“Good. First thing’s first, I want to make sure that before we discuss the matter this is absolutely something you want to talk about and not something you’re saying to please me. Inter-species relationships are a somewhat tricky subject; I’m not even sure if it’s come up before between our two species. So, are you sure?”

“Rung, I wouldn’t have brought this up if I wasn’t serious about it… I like sex, okay?” You flushed slightly at the statement. “If it’s something you want too then I’d really like to try it, but if you don’t, I want you to say so; this has to be for both of us.”

Rung smiled warmly. He was billions of years your senior and you were still taking his feelings into account. Honestly, when you’d brought up the subject he’d taken your age as a lack of experience, forgetting species differences momentarily.  He grabbed your hands in both of his, kissing the knuckles, “(Y/N), I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t considered it; it’s been on my processor for a while now, though I wasn’t planning on bringing the subject up until I knew you were ready.”

And so, the two of you talked, long into the night about the future of your physical relationship. Under normal circumstances, you probably would’ve been embarrassed to discuss such a sensitive subject. With Rung however, you felt completely happy to discuss the matter.

* * *

Although you’d discussed the matter a few days ago, neither of you had made the first move, even though you both knew it was okay to do so now; you wondered briefly whether you’d said or done something wrong, however you disregarded the thought, knowing that Rung would talk to you if that was the case. Finally, you concluded that things would move at their own natural pace and that there was no need to set a date on it. You checked your watch to see if Rung’s last appointment was over yet, getting up and stretching when you saw it was; you smiled, ready for another night in with your handsome mech.

When you arrived at the hab-suite, you ogled the room curiously, as it had been transformed to a shadow of its former self. The lights were dimmed, soft classical music played subtly in the background, the floor was laden with confetti rose petals, and Rung smiled sweetly from his chair which now faced you instead of the desk.

“What’s all this?” You asked, gesturing to new surroundings.

Rung took off his glasses, leaving them on the desk, and approached you, “I wanted to show you how much you mean to me… (Y/N), if you’re ready then I’d… Well, I’d very much like this to be our first night together.”

“Oh,” You blushed, wondering how you’d been so naive at the sudden change of scenery. Pulling yourself together, you smiled in what you hoped was a sultry way, making your intentions clear, “I’d love that.”

Rung held out his servo for you climb on, carrying you over to the berth which was covered in all manner of comfy blankets to make up for the hard metal beneath. You’d never been on Rung’s berth before, he insisted that you weren’t allowed, lest he crush you in his recharge; the fact you were on there now was somewhat thrilling.

You were unsure where to begin, and therefore glad when Rung took charge. He leaned over you, caressing your cheek, and dragging a single digit down to your collarbone where he tugged playfully at your shirt. “You look lovely, though I’ll bet you look even better without this,” he purred.

“Rung…” You swallowed, surprisingly shy at this new side of him.

“Take it off,” he said, gently as ever.

You complied, slowly unbuttoning your shirt and removing the bra underneath.

“Exquisite.”

“Ah,” You shuddered at his light touch on your breast, where he lingered on the nipple, admiring your body as if it was a piece of art he’d longed for and was now getting to see.

He kissed them, swirling his glossa over and delighting in your wanton moans. He moved up to your ear, nibbling the lobe before whispering, “I’m going to worship your body like the palace it is; tonight is all about you, my sweet.”

“Rung, you’re so wonderful, what did I ever do to deserve you?”

He pecked your lips, “You exist and that’s enough for an old mech like me.”

You would have likely said something eloquent next had Rung not started massaging your breasts, gliding his hands effectively over your sensitive skin in ways you hadn’t known possible. Instead what came out was a choked, “Fuck.”

Rung chuckled, thoroughly enjoying your pleasure. He kept going for a long time, making you writhe under his experienced touch, always giving you only enough to tease, yet never enough to be satisfied.

“S-Shit,” You breathed. “More. Please, let me have more.”

Rung smiled darkly, “One condition.”

“Anything.”

He ran a servo over your thighs, stroking the faded material of your jeans, “Let me see the rest of you.” He waited patiently as you shimmied out of your jeans, “You are the finest thing I ever have or ever will set my optics on.”

“And you… You beguile me Rung,” You replied simply.

Rung placed a finger to your lips, “Shh, let me worship you now.”

You moaned as he ran his glossa through the folds of your vagina. He was glad that his research into human interfacing had paid off. Ever since day one, he’d been addicted to your unique taste, now you were quite literally feeding his addiction as he manoeuvred his tongue, needing to taste every inch of you. Each ragged moan from you was electrifying, making his own interface array quiver, though he easily ignored it, making this night yours as he said he would.

“Shit that’s good,” You rasped.

Rung found the compliment intoxicating, delving his tongue in further to flick over your clitoris, making you writhe breathlessly against him. He continued, sucking your juices, and finding them more delicious than anything Cybertronian. After an agonisingly long time, when your legs were completely soaked, and you were almost ready to cry, you had no choice but to resort to begging.

“P-Please R-ung. Let me c-cum,” You stammered.

Rung darted his glossa in and out again, licking your thighs afterwards, and tormenting you further. His piercing blue gaze rested on you, “Are you sure that’s what you want?” He cooed.

“Y-yes, God yes!”

He smiled darkly, relishing the way you bucked into him as if attempting to finish yourself off. Perhaps next time he would tease you longer for such an act, for now however he was satisfied with letting you cum. He lapped up your inner juices, gaining speed hungrily. You jolted against him and Rung found himself dizzy with a new kind of exhilaration as your inner walls clenched his tongue at your sweet release.

“FUCK!” You keened, panting from exhaustion after such a thrilling experience.

The two of you sat in your own realms of pleasure, Rung watching you sultrily, simply knowing that you felt the same as he did; it was like your first time’s again.

“Next time,” You said tiredly. “…Next time, it’s my turn to treat you.”


End file.
